Lessons in love
by Ivrian
Summary: Giles donne une leçon à Buffy qui ne tarde pas à déraper... ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer** Rien à moi, tout à Joss Whedon, bla, bla, bla…

**Genre :** Pur PWP !!! (Oui, ça m'arrive aussi d'en écrire…)

**Résumé :** Buffy s'entraîne avec Giles dans la bibliothèque, mais la leçon ne tarde pas à déraper…

**Note de l'auteuze :** Saison 1. Buffy a dix-sept ans et il ne s'est encore rien passé avec Angel. Ne cherchez pas d'histoire à cette fic, ce sont juste mes élucubrations perso !

**°0°0°**

Elle frappa de toutes ses forces contre le punching-ball. Giles cilla à peine.

- Allons, Buffy ! Tu peux faire mieux que ça !

Il maintenait solidement sa prise. Sa réflexion paternaliste fit monter une poussée d'adrénaline chez la jeune tueuse. Cette fois-ci, elle frappa tellement fort qu'il faillit aller au tapis.

- Voilà, c'est mieux, souffla-t-il, hors d'haleine.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil goguenard.

- Vous voulez peut-être vous reposer, Giles ?

- Je te remercie, ça va, fit-il avec dignité. Continuons par l'épée.

Buffy fit une moue boudeuse.

- Je dois vraiment apprendre à me servir d'une épée ? Mais ça ne me servira à rien !

- Tu n'en sais rien, répliqua-t-il tranquillement.

Elle prit l'arme et la souleva sans aucune technique. Giles poussa un profond soupir.

- D'accord, je vais t'aider.

Il se plaça derrière elle et lui montra comment tenir correctement la lame. Ses légers effleurements firent courir de délicieux frissons dans la nuque de Buffy, et inconsciemment, elle se recula contre lui.

Tout en lui expliquant le maniement, Giles avait une conscience aiguë des fesses fermes pressées contre son bas-ventre, et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Sa protégée était peut-être une adolescente, mais elle avait le corps d'une femme.

« _Allons, Rupert !_ se morigéna-t-il. _C'est une enfant et elle pourrait être ta fille !_ »

Néanmoins, il appréhendait la suite. L'entraînement au combat au corps à corps.

- Bon, allez, vas-y, frappe-moi, dit-il avec gêne.

Buffy haussa un sourcil moqueur et lui balança un crochet du droit. A sa grande surprise, il bloqua sa prise et lui tordit le bras, la ramenant contre son torse.

- Tu vois, ce type d'attaque se bloque facilement, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Son haleine chaude contre sa peau troubla la jeune fille. Il la relâcha brusquement.

- On recommence.

Docile, elle s'exécuta et lui envoya ce coup-ci un coup de pied dans l'estomac… avant de se retrouver sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Giles sourit.

- Blocage des plus facile, cette fois encore.

La colère monta à l'intérieur de la jeune fille. Non de nom ! C'était elle, l'élue, oui ou non ! Lorsqu'elle se remit en position de combat, elle bouillait littéralement. Et son observateur s'en rendit immédiatement compte.

- La colère est mauvaise conseillère, Buffy.

Elle passa à l'attaque, et il esquiva ses coups avec habileté. Elle découvrait avec stupeur que son mentor n'était pas uniquement un rat de bibliothèque. C'était un grand combattant… et un homme très séduisant.

La jeune fille sourit en songeant qu'il serait vraiment très intéressant de lui faire perdre son sang-froid si britannique. A cette seule idée, elle se sentit soudain tout émoustillée et les pointes de ses seins se tendirent sous son tee-shirt.

Elle bondit en avant, et il para son coup, mais elle parvint à le déséquilibrer. Tous deux s'effondrèrent à terre, les hanches de la jeune fille tout contre celles de l'homme. Giles sentit une vague de chaleur envahir son bas-ventre. Il se traita intérieurement de pervers et l'aida un peu brusquement à se remettre sur ses pieds, tout en espérant qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué.

- Encore une fois, Giles, susurra-t-elle, je suis sûre que je peux vous avoir.

- Non, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, Buffy ! dit-il avec fermeté.

Il n'eut que le temps de parer son coup en la ramenant contre lui. Haletante, elle plaqua son dos contre son torse, et se mit à onduler sensuellement du bassin contre le bas-ventre masculin.

Giles sentit son sexe réagir immédiatement à cette provocation. Il la repoussa loin de lui.

- A quoi joue-tu exactement, Buffy ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

- Mais… je continue la leçon, répondit-elle avec une moue candide.

S'approchant d'une démarche féline, elle se colla contre lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sa langue se mêlant à la sienne. Le baiser se prolongea, puis Giles, horrifié, recula.

- Non, Buffy, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça !

Elle lui embrassa le cou.

- Giles, murmura-t-elle contre sa peau, donnez-moi une autre leçon. Une leçon d'éducation sexuelle.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux implorants. Il tenta encore de raisonner.

- Buffy, je suis ton observateur, et j'ai le double de ton âge…

- Mais je veux que ce soit vous qui m'initiez à l'amour, dit-elle doucement.

Vaincu, il l'embrassa de nouveau, tout en commençant lentement à relever son tee-shirt, dévoilant la poitrine aux pointes durcies. Elle poussa un profond soupir en sentant sa bouche saisir une aréole et la titiller.

Décidant qu'elle ne devait pas être en reste, elle déboutonna sa braguette et glissa une main indiscrète dans son jean. Elle y trouva un long morceau de chair chaude, et s'étonna de sa douceur et de sa dureté.

Giles saisit sa main et lui fit faire un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il avait le visage crispé, comme s'il souffrait.

– Je… je vous fais mal ? demanda Buffy, candide.

- Oh non… tu me fais du bien au contraire.

Elle le masturba ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis se souvint d'un film X qu'elle avait vu en cachette de sa mère, dans lequel une actrice plantureuse faisait une fellation à un homme bien membré. Buffy se sentit curieuse. Quel goût avait le sexe de Giles ? Elle s'agenouilla, et lécha doucement le gland humide.

- Oui, Buffy… Prends-moi dans ta bouche…

Elle avala entièrement le pénis roide, le faisant coulisser au fond de sa gorge avide, enivrée par son goût salé. L'observateur sentit qu'il ne se retiendrait pas longtemps de jouir.

- Doucement, sinon ce sera terminé avant d'avoir commencé.

Il lui ôta son pantalon de jogging, avant de baisser sa petite culotte en dentelle et de l'allonger sur le tapis d'entraînement. Buffy sentait son cœur battre à toute vitesse. A la fois fascinée et apeurée, elle eut une brève pensée pour Angel, mais la chassa rapidement. Elle se contenta ensuite de sentir.

Sentir la bouche de Giles sur son clitoris, sa langue taquiner le petit bourgeon de chair humide. Elle se mit à onduler des hanches, accompagnant inconsciemment le mouvement de la langue de l'homme. De petits halètements s'échappaient de sa gorge tandis qu'elle enfouissait sa main dans la chevelure de son amant.

La hampe de Giles était si tendue qu'elle lui faisait mal. Il allait bientôt exploser s'il ne la pénétrait pas.

- Buffy… Il faut que j'entre en toi.

- Oui… Viens, maintenant ! supplia la jeune fille.

Il desserra l'étau de ses cuisses, et appuya lentement sa verge contre le pubis humide. Il frotta lentement leurs deux sexes l'un contre l'autre, amenant l'adolescente au bord de l'orgasme.

- Maintenant, haleta-t-elle en se soulevant à sa rencontre, je n'en peux plus !

Giles se fraya doucement un chemin, et rencontra bientôt l'obstacle de l'hymen. Il hésita. Bientôt, ce serait le point de non-retour. Mais elle était si étroite et si chaude sous lui qu'il perdit complètement la tête et s'enfonça d'un coup sec. Il se força à rester immobile, le temps de la laisser s'habituer à cette intrusion.

La douleur qu'attendait Buffy fut brève, et disparut rapidement lorsqu'il amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient sensuel. Elle sentait son sexe entrer et sortir dans le sien, dur et tendu, et la sensation était si excitante qu'elle ne put se retenir davantage.

Enfonçant ses ongles dans le dos de l'homme, elle se mit à crier de plaisir. Giles accéléra ses assauts, ses coups de reins de plus en plus brutaux à mesure que lui aussi cherchait à atteindre la jouissance.

Brusquement il sentit son corps se cabrer et son vagin se contracter violemment autour de son pénis. Elle jouit avec un long gémissement, et il éjacula à son tour en elle avec un grondement sauvage, l'inondant de sa chaleur, et prolongeant ses coups de reins dans un orgasme qui semblait devoir ne jamais prendre fin.

Dehors, devant la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, un vampire à la fois fou de désir et de jalousie avait observé toute la scène. Angel, le regard étincelant, les regarda s'embrasser et rajuster leurs vêtements, puis tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la nuit.

**FIN**

**°0°0°**

**Pur PWP… Voila ce que ça donne lorsque je suis d'humeur fôlatre…**


End file.
